The objective of the present invention is to provide an improved safety cap for containers of medicines and poisons, particularly glass bottles. The invention seeks to provide a cap arrangement which is practical and economical and convenient to operate without discomfort to the fingers, in contrast to some safety caps now on the market.
An important objective is to provide a safety cap which will indicate merely by visual inspection whether the cap is in a safe (child-proof) or unsafe condition; and to provide such a cap including a push button operator which will return automatically to a safe indicating position whenever the cap is re-applied to a bottle or container.
In accordance with another object, the push button operator has positioning detent means and camming means which coact with camming means on the interior cap section to cause the push button operator to rise automatically to the safe or child-proof indicating position when the cap is being tightened.
In accordance with a further feature, a convenient indicator is provided on the safety cap to enable an operator, when removing the cap, to properly position the push button operator in relation to coacting clutch or driving means on the inner cap section so that the push button operator can then be depressed into engagement with the driving means.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.